<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gravel by byakuyagami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542791">gravel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyagami/pseuds/byakuyagami'>byakuyagami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyagami/pseuds/byakuyagami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>on the last day of each month since his passing, light would visit L's grave. until he didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello ! recently i've decided to begin a new AO3 account, and this is my first piece ! it was supposed to be longer, but myself and the perspectives of a couple friends believed it would be more concise at a drabble level.<br/>thank you for reading !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The path remained the same, mostly, from the last visit.</p>
<p>Although, at some point in time, each memory of the now familiarised cemetery began to stir, blend, blur. Each visit appeared a replica of the last, a successor of silence.</p>
<p>Twisting and winding, the road would lead to the same place: the same engravings, the same angel that never ceased a judgemental stare from above, the same cross. They both hung over L, two guardians. They never left. They never would.</p>
<p>L’s grave itself always remained the same even after frequent trips, where Light’s eyes would remain locked upon the slab of inscribed stone. Transfixed. Unwavering.</p>
<p>Whether bathed in rising dawn or cloaked under nighttime, Light imagined that L’s grave would remain the same in appearance. Untouched by filth, by common, despite being insultingly discarded to wither away similarly with other corpses who paled in comparison to his now respectable excellence in his demise.

The rotting corpse within a casket six feet under would certainly remain the same. But that too, with time, would blur into a distant fleeting memory of the few individuals who once knew of him.</p>
<p>Light was one of those rare individuals. </p>
<p>The path remained the same, mostly, but upon December 31st, a crisp frost beaded on blades of grass, a zephyr that was a touch or two glacial against his skin, a lingering silence, waiting to be fulfilled. A presence seemed to catch up on the wind, a creeping sensation of being observed.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps it would snow soon’, Light concluded, before the last glance, and a swift inexplainable departure.</p>
<p>December 31st 2009 was his last visit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>